Strictly Come Casualty
by Angel2021
Summary: Basically this was inspired by watching Sunetra Sarker Saturday and last night. The first chapter is pretty much self explanatory. Give it a go, it's something different from me, not like my usual Adam and Jess stories. Using the actors from Casualty, not characters. Have no idea when updates will be, I'm really struggling with the dance scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**I guess I should explain the idea behind this. This was basically inspired by watching Sunetra Sarker on Strictly Come Dancing. ****I will be taking a handful of characters, but using them as their actors and making them dance. **

**For example I already have the first pairing in mind. And, that would be Tristan Gemmill and Gillian Kearney. The four judges will also be characters.**

**Pairings will be:**

**Tristan Gemmill/ Gillian Kearney.**

**Patrick Robinson/ Chloë Howman.**

**Sunetra Sarker/ Jamie Davies.**

**Richard Windsor/ Amanda Mealing **

**Oliver Coleman/ Charlotte Salt. (yes, I know she's married to Oliver in RL, but a quick look on her iMDb, still says 'Salt' so for this Charlotte will be known as "Salt" )**

**I guess you could say I've paired as I ship or shipped them like that.**

**judges: **

**Amanda Henderson.**

**George Ransford**

**Ben Turner**

**Crystal Yu. **

**I know on Strictly there is four men, but to balance this out, there will be two men, two women. **

**I hope you like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: It's the first week. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this has took so long to get up I didn't realize how much I'd struggle with writing dance scenes. I thought it would be easy, how wrong was I?**

**I'm still continuing this even know Sunetra was booted out a few weeks ago, I was so, so proud of her, I'd love to see Gillian do it, with Tristan, but sadly, I don't think they will. She has Emmerdale commitments next year. **

**Thank you for the reviews to this new story of mine. I was hesitant about posting it, so to get 7 was overwhelming. Thank you, so much. I hope this second chapter lives up to readers expectations. **

**Emilia Porter xx: It's my dream to meet Gillian Kearney, Tristan Gemmill and Sunetra Sarker. **

**Lily Mae: I can indeed put who the actors play. **

****Tri****stan Gemmill played: Doctor Adam Trueman. ****

****Ben Turner played: Staff Nurse Jay Faldren. ****

******Amanda Mealing plays: Clinical lead Connie Beauchamp. ******

********Chloë Howman plays: Nurse Rita Freeman.********

******Oliver Coleman played: Doctor Thomas 'Tom' Kent******

******Charlotte Salt played: Doctor Samantha 'Sam' Nicholls  
><strong>****

******Richard Winsor plays: Doctor Caleb 'Cal' Knight.******

******Jamie Davies plays: Porter Max Walker. ******

******George Rainsford plays: Doctor Ethan Hardy. ******

**Gillian Kearney played: Staff Nurse Jessica Harrison. **

**Sunetra Sarker plays: Doctor Zoe Hanna. **

**Patrick Robinson plays: Consultant Ash Martin.**

**Gutted Sunetra has gone, but having been in the dance off twice before, something told me her and Brendan were going to go. My favourite dance of hers had to be the waltz and also their Rumba to 'That girl From Ipanema' .**

**I also liked Jake's and Janette's rumba to macerna. **

**Sorry, if the dance scenes are a total let down, I really, really struggled, despite watching a few of Sunetra's dances on YouTube. **

* * *

><p><span>Strictly Come Casualty.<span>

Chapter 2.

The dancers and their partners were nervous, it was their first time that they were stepping out in to the limelight and they were all aware that a load of people, would be sat at home, getting ready to watch them.

The women were all in designer dresses such as: Jimmy Choo, Tiffany, Valentino. The men were in tuxes with their hair slicked slick back.

* * *

><p>"The first to dance are Richard Windsor and his partner Amanda Mealing " Tess Daly announced as she watched the couple, who had been in rehearsals for the past few days, come down the stairs. They were dancing to an Italian dance.<p>

Cal slid Amanda across the dance floor as she sashayed towards him and then she found herself being lifted in to the air as he spun her around as he wiggled his hips. The dance ended with Amanda perchinig on Richard's lap.

"The Judges scores are in " Announced Tess as Judge Gorge Rainsford delivered his score.

" Gorge Rainsford, your score please"announced the tannoy which was somewhere in the studio.

Gorge turned his card around to announce his first score of the evening: 8

Crystal Yu, your score please"

Crystal said clearly as anything that she wanted to give an to them." 3" She said, turning her card back around.

"Amanda Henderson your score please."

Amanda was in awe of the elder woman with the same name as her. "3"

"Ben Turner, your score please?"

Ben turned his card around as he smirked, he liked teasing people. "6"

So, Richard and Amanda had a total score of 21.

They smiled at each other and then hurried up the stairs to see Tess.

When asked how they felt the dance had gone she was the first to talk.

"It's hard work " Amanda said.

* * *

><p>Second to dance was Sunetra Sarker and Jamie Davies. Sunetra looked stunning in a red dress, Jamie in a pair of black pants, hair slicked back as they were dancing a Waltz. The Waltz was<p>

Their scores were in, Jamie kissed Sunetra on the cheek, wishing her good luck as they both listened out for their scores.

Geore Rainsford gave Sunetra and Jamie a "1" as he felt that Jamie had put a foot out of place. Sunetra had given him dance lessons. Since her Strictly Come Dancing,stint she'd praticed dancing and found she had enjoyed it.

So, Jamie and Sunetra had a total score of

* * *

><p>Third to dance was Oliver Coleman and his partner Charlotte Salt. They were dancing to a Samba. Charlotte had her hair up in a bun with a few strands of hair framing her face. They were married as well, but Charlotte didn't want to be known as his wife as a lot of their friends, who they were dancing against, knew that they were married, and so, she'd told the producers, when her and her hubby were approached, that if she took part, she was keeping to Salt.<p>

Their dancing was electric, Charlotte moved her hips as Oliver spun her around, in time to the music.

"Judges your scores please" Asked Olly Murs, a former X Factor contestant.

George Rainsford, as always went first. "5" He announced.

Crystal yu, was next and she held up her card. "9" She announced, Crystal was a dancer and a model, so she knew what she was talking about.

Amanda smiled as she gave her answer, and it was a 7.

Ben Turner was last to give his score of what he had felt of the couples dance. It was a disappointing 2.

So, Oliver and Charlotte had a total score of 24. Which they were proud of.

"It was good " Oliver smiled, kissing Charlotte on the forehead, she blushed as the audience clapped, cheered and whistled.

* * *

><p>Patrick Robinson and Chloe Howman were next, as Patrick had been on the BBC1 show, Strictly Come Dancing, Chloe knew she had a brilliant dancer and she liked him ( as friends, she wouldn't betray her) so this was going to be interesting to see how their chemistry worked. They were dancing to a Greek dance and Chloe was excited.<p>

He twirled her around as she twisted herself around him. He then twizzled her around and then they came to the end of their dance as Patrick

So, Patrick and Chloe had a total score of 35.

* * *

><p>Fourth, to dance were Tristan Gemmill and his partner Gillian Kearney and they were waltzing to the 'Macarena' by Los Del Rio.<p>

As the music blasted out of the speakers, Tristan stayed on the stage while Gillian stood in front of him and both of them put their hands up in the air as he twisted her around and then pulled her in to him as she curled her arms around him

Tristan and Gillian, holding hands, hurried up the stairs to be joined by Tess Daly, who asked them what they thought and Tristan squeezed his partners hand.

"Well, " Tristan started to say as Gillian stood beside him, smiling in encouragement. "It was a good dance "

Tristan and Gillian's scores were in, Tristan held on to her hand as they listened to the audience cheering, whistling and clapping.

George pushed his glasses up his nose as he gave them an, he turned his card around and delivered a "4" He whispered, he'd had an unfortunate mishap of seeing Gillian's

Crystal coughed on TV as she gave out her score. "8" She smiled, a rarity as her character Lily Chao, never smiled.

Amanda, like her character Robyn, was bubbly as she gave her score. 9

Ben liked both Tristan and Gillian, but he couldn't base their performances on how well he liked them. But he surprised them. "10"

So, Tristan and Gillian had a total of 32.

Tristan wrapped his his arms around Gillian as they joined the other couples, ready to rehearse their dances for next weeks show. His wife was in the audience but she understood that he was acting, as was her husband, Eddie with their son John - Gerard, who was holding a banner which said: "I love you, Mummy " As the cameras panned on the banner, you could see that's what kept Gillian going, the fact that her son and husband were in the audience, cheering her on.

* * *

><p><strong>A long second chapter. <strong>

**So, Strictly Come Dancing is over for another year. I wanted Frankie to win. I love the Saturdays, seen them at Radio City Live, a few weeks ago and loved them. **

**Next chapter: It's the first elimination of the competition. Who will be the first couple to leave the show? **

**I enjoyed seeing Sunetra, along with the other eliminated couples, dance again on Saturday night. I also have no idea how long that this story will last for. I was quite worried about posting this, but I knew if I didn't I never would. **

**I don't have update days for any of my stories, I just update whenever. I may be able to get updates in to all, over Christmas. If I don't, I hope you all have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year. ****  
><strong>


End file.
